gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Avenger (plane)
|price = $3,450,000 - $4,787,500 (Warstock Cache & Carry) |related = Tula Mobile Operations Center |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is flying an Avenger. |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Lazer (needle) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Jet |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} Projectile Weapon }} |modelsets = |modelname = avenger avenger2 (vertical, prop model) |handlingname = AVENGER |textlabelname = AVENGER |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} .}} The Mammoth Avenger is a plane featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Avenger is a tilt-rotor aircraft based on the , but replacing the side doors with access ladders. Like the Mobile Operations Center, the Avenger's hold features separated bays that the player can modify into specialized workshops. Each bay offers ample room for the crew. If the Avenger is stationary on the ground, players can enter the hold via a corona located behind it (or via the ramp if they are using an allowable vehicle). Although the Avenger has a seating capacity for the pilot and four passengers, the entire lobby (depending on the owner's accessibility permissions) are able to stand in the hold. The layout of the vehicle interior is composed of the large main cockpit with access doors on both sides and a CCTV camera pointed over the pilot's right shoulder and the cargo hold, where players can interact with the Avenger's various features. The wardrobe and armory are found immediately behind the cockpit area, next to the secure door that connects both sections. The CCTV monitor is in the middle section along with side-mounted inward-facing seats for the passengers and the rear of the hold is a vehicle storage bay by default. If the player has purchased the appropriate upgrades and modifications, there will be up to three turret control terminals where the front one is for the top turret, the left one for the nose turret and the rear one for the rear turret. The storage bay will be divided into corresponding workshops, with the Weapon Workshop next to the computer area and the Weaponized Vehicle Workshop at the very rear of the aircraft next to the rear ramp. The proprotor blades feature luminous tips on both surfaces, so when flown at night they draw clearly visible circles of green light. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Flight The Avenger performs almost identically to most medium-sized planes or helicopters, able to reach a decent speed, but has a rather sluggish handling and climb rate, though it is not much of an issue when comes to travelling around. The large proprotors can make it difficult to land on narrow areas, as well as on uneven terrain, as it will easily lose control if one of the props touches an obstacle. It is not possible to land in "normal" mode, only VTOL. Attempting to land while the proprotors are forward-facing will trigger an automatic transition to VTOL just as the wheels are about to touch down and the aircraft will generate lift. Transitioning between forward thrust and VTOL modes can cause altitude fluctuations and abrupt attitude changes with the nose pitching up or down, so it’s best conducted only after the aircraft has gained a few hundred feet altitude. The Avenger is powered by two engines, which produce a sound similar to the Cargobob when idle. If the aircraft tilts forward or changes into forward thrusting, its pitch will change, sounding similarly to medium-sized, turboprop aircraft such as the Tula. ;Defense Like the MOC, the Avenger has immensely durable armor and can withstand incredible damage. Terrain and inanimate object impacts are virtually ignored. However, the Avenger is not as resilient as the MOC, while it can take an immense amount of punishment before being destroyed, the fact of it being a plane reduces its effective durability. As with other planes, explosions can sometimes break off ailerons, which can result in the plane becoming virtually impossible to control, often leading to a crash. While the vehicle takes plenty of homing missiles to destroy the plane, it is very difficult to dodge without countermeasures, and getting hit in the wrong spot can permanently cripple the aircraft. Enough damage can also disable an engine, making the plane almost impossible to keep in the air. Crashing the plane after losing control usually will not destroy it, due to the durability of the hull, allowing the occupants to escape. The Chernobog is a major threat to the Avenger, due to its incredible range with its homing missiles, the speed at which they are fired, and their incredible accuracy. These missile trucks are best avoided, if one would wish to not have their Avenger shot down. ;Countermeasures The vehicle can be fitted with countermeasures to improve its defensive capabilities against homing missiles, each one with their own attributes: *The Chaff countermeasure disrupts the targeting system from missile launchers, rendering them unable to lock on the aircraft for five seconds. They have a delay of five seconds before being used again and only have 10 uses. *The Flare countermeasure drops various flares from around the rear of the aircraft, which can "disorient" the homing missile in order to avoid chasing the aircraft. They have a delay of three seconds before being used again and only have 20 uses. *The Smoke countermeasure creates a trail of smoke that can disorient the enemy pilot, but its effectiveness is very limited, as the trail is large enough for a standard cockpit and the enemy pilot would just need to move away and follow the smoke trail. It has no delay between uses and can be used indefinitely. Note that a co-pilot is required to use the countermeasures. ;Weaponry *If the cannon option was purchased, the Avenger will have a single cannon mounted under the nose. This cannon has a wide range of motion and can cover a half-sphere under the plane with visibility front and rear. This leaves it vulnerable to aircraft attacks from above. *It can be modified in the Facility workshop to add two additional remote turrets with explosive cannons, which cover the remaining blind spots and offers 360° coverage against targets. The cannons behave similarly to those of the MOC, albeit with a slightly higher fire rate and seemingly infinite range. A single occupant can engage Autopilot hover mode and enter the hold and control a single turret at a time, however switching between turret stations is done quickly with a single button press, enabling a single player very strong offensive/defensive capabilities in the aircraft. The Avenger's weaponry are able to shoot down attacking planes before they can cause too much damage. *The vehicle has the option for installing bombs, providing heavy firepower against ground targets. There are four different Bomb choices: Explosive, Incendiary, Gas and Cluster; **The Explosive option has high damage over targets from all ranges, meaning any target caught in the "edges" of the blast radius receive the same damage as in the "center". **The Incendiary option creates a trail of fire similar to the Molotov Cocktail, burning the targets for a constant damage. Although the bombs are powerful at the center, it causes less damage on the "edges". **The Gas option causes a noxious effect on players and NPCs on impact, similar to the Tear Gas. It has a slightly larger blast radius than the standard bomb, but is unable to damage vehicles. The gas lasts for around 25 seconds. **The Cluster option creates a smaller explosion than the standard one on impact, but small clusters spread within its radius, allowing for greater damage over a single armored target GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Functionality The Avenger is stored in players' Facilities and performs the same functions as a Mobile Operations Center, including the ability to install a Vehicle Workshop and a Weapon Workshop. Avenger Services are added to the player's Interaction Menu to request and return the vehicle to and from Facility storage, as well as setting accessibility options, emptying other players from the cockpit or hold and engaging Autopilot. A selection of weaponized and armored vehicles can be stored in the hold (whether the Vehicle workshop is installed or not). Players can not have both a Mobile Operations Center and an Avenger active in the same session. Autopilot The Autopilot feature allows the player to leave the helicopter cockpit while it is in the air and access the hold and even leave the aircraft. Players can man one of the cannons while the aircraft is in autopilot mode. Leaving the aircraft in mid-air can be done on foot to parachute or in a vehicle stored in the hold. Special vehicles that can fly are able to transition into flight mode after exiting the hold and the Stromberg can transform into submarine mode and safely land in any body of water the Avenger is hovering over. The Avenger cannot easily be re-entered if left unmanned in autopilot, and must be returned to the facility to be used again. Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The base cost is $3,450,000 and for every non-default aspect selected, the price will be increased up to a maximum of $4,787,500. The player can modify the vehicle options at any time by re-visiting Warstock Cache & Carry and re-specifying the customization options, but will not receive any credit for previously purchased options. Modifications Other modifications can be performed by the Weapon Mechanic inside the Facility at the Facility Vehicle Workshop. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' When purchased, the Avenger comes painted in the following colors by default: Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' AvengerStorage-GTAO-FrontQtr.png|An Avenger in Storage. (Rear quarter view) AvengerVTOL-GTAO-Front_Quarter.png|The Avenger in Vertical Flight Mode (Rear quarter view) Avenger-GTAO-Front_Quarter.png|The Avenger in Forward Flight Mode (Rear quarter view) HVYAvenger-GTAO-Warstock-Locked.png|HVY logo on Warstock Cache & Carry site. Avenger-GTAO-Purchase_options.png|Purchase options on Warstock site. Avenger-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Avenger on Rockstar Games Social Club. SessantaNoveMultiColorLiveryforAvenger-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|The Avenger with the "Sessanta Nove Multi-Color" Livery. SkullsLivery-GTAO-Advert.png|The "Skulls" Livery for the Avenger and TM-02 Khanjali. Avenger-GTAO-Autopilot_Hover.png|An Autopilot-controlled Avenger with the player on the ground having parachuted out. Avenger-GTAO-Floorplan.png|Interior map of the Avenger's cargo hold. Avenger-GTAO-Detail.png|Internal view of the Avenger's cargo hold. Avenger-GTAO-StockInterior.png|Front section of the hold with doors to the cockpit, wardrobe and armory. Avenger-GTAO-StockInteriorRear.png|Mid and rear sections of the hold (stock form) with the turret controls on the right and the seating on the left. Avenger-GTAO-Multi-turret-stations.png|With three turret control terminals. Avenger-GTAO-SecurityCameraAccess.png|CCTV camera terminal in the hold. Avenger-GTAO-SecurityCameraView.png|CCTV view of the cockpit. Avenger-GTAO-SingleTurretControl.png|Single turret controls. AvengerVTOL-GTAO-Detail-Weapons.png|Close-up of one of the Avenger's cannons. Avenger-GTAO-Multi-turret.png|Multi-turret control from the top turret. Video Variants A static model variant exists that is only shown as the Avenger enters a facility. This model compacts the wingspan and folds the proprotor blades inwards to allow the aircraft to fit down the lift shaft. As this variant still uses the original Avenger data to allow it to represent the player's personal Avenger, it is still flyable with the use of modifications. Avenger2-GTAO-Lift.png|The AVENGER2 entering a Facility. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Avenger is seen in the setup mission Setup: Avenger, where the crew have to steal one from Merryweather Security. *It is later used in the heist finale The Bogdan Problem, where one team defends the area from oncoming enemies while the other team sneaks into the submarine. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry for a starting price of $3,450,000. It is only possible after purchasing a Facility from Maze Bank Foreclosures. Changes *As part of the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update, the Avenger can now be fitted with countermeasures. However, they can only be used by the co-pilot. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Although the Avenger is manufactured by Mammoth, it was listed in Warstock Cache & Carry as an HVY vehicle. **This was fixed in the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update. *The Avenger is listed as a Helicopter in the Creator - This makes sense because the vehicle cannot land in forward flight mode due to the size of the rotors, despite being classed as a plane. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *By having Flares installed as countermeasures, if the player leaves the session and start another, the Avenger will change the countermeasure with white smoke. This may affect the player's money, as they must purchase the flares again. **This glitch has since been fixed. *When deploying and retracting the landing gear, the animation on the wheels will freeze for a brief moment. See Also *Tula - A tiltwing aircraft with VTOL capabilities. *Mobile Operations Center - Land equivalent. *Hydra - Another VTOL aircraft. References Navigation }} pl:Avenger (samolot) es:Avenger (avión) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Vehicles manufactured by Mammoth Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:Propeller Aircraft Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online